<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonic United universe by Shadow_network</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010990">Sonic United universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_network/pseuds/Shadow_network'>Shadow_network</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The sonic fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, F/F, F/M, Fluff, G.U.N, M/M, Murder, OOC, Plot stuff, Post-Sonic Forces, Resistance, Violence, all games are canon, long story, läser, speed - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_network/pseuds/Shadow_network</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After one attack, the life of everyone’s favorite friends will never be the same. (Adult AU) READ IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose/Miles "Tails" Prower, Shade the Echidna/Blaze the Cat, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The sonic fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024542</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The investigation situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a big story so expect less frequent updates just how much time these chapters take.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic walked up to Amy’s house. He knocked on the door.</p><p>“Coming”</p><p>He waited as she let him in. He sat down near tails at the table.</p><p>“Ok let’s get down to business”</p><p>“Ok”</p><p>“Eggman has the world in his grasp”</p><p>“Ok”</p><p>“I heard from rouge that there’s a new infinite series on the way”</p><p>“Like a copy, but how”</p><p>“Tails the phantom ruby works however”</p><p>“Amy, I love you a lot, but I don’t think that could create a new infinite”</p><p>Just as sonic was going to reply his boyfriend, shadow, called him</p><p>‘Yes</p><p>‘Come now</p><p>‘What’s up</p><p>‘I got bad news</p><p>‘Yes</p><p>‘Eggman just attacked gun h.q.</p><p>‘Holy shit</p><p>“What”</p><p>“Tails start the tornado we got to go”</p><p>“Got it”</p><p>‘Shadow you still there</p><p>‘Yeah I’m fine but rouge might not be</p><p>‘Ok stay put</p><p>‘Fine but hurry</p><p>Sonic hung yo the phone and ran quickly (no shit) to the tornado 3. He then called knuckles.</p><p>‘Yes sonic</p><p>‘Head to gun H Q</p><p>‘Why</p><p>‘Attack by eggman and most likely a new infinite</p><p>‘Holy shit we might need the resistance </p><p>‘Keep them on speed dial</p><p>‘Got it</p><p>With that he hung up. Tails starts flying as sonic and Amy both stand up on the top of the tornado 3.</p><p>“I think I see it”</p><p>Sonic looks over to Amy. He looks forward at the sky to see their final destination.</p><p>“Land there”</p><p>“Got it”</p><p>Tails lands right in front of the head quarters. Shadow runs up to them.</p><p>“What have you seen”</p><p>“I think there’s a new infinite not to sure though”</p><p>“I knew it tails”</p><p>“It’s just a presumption”</p><p>“A presumption that is correct”</p><p>Everyone looks up at eggman. </p><p>“Welcome the more competent, infinite 2”</p><p>Sonic saw the new infinite had a newly designed phantom ruby. Shit, what’s next.</p><p>“And a new death egg harnessing the power of the phantom ruby 2.0”</p><p>At that moment eggman decided it was time to demonstrate the power. He blows up the entire G. U. N. base and H. Q.</p><p>“Holy shit”</p><p>“Rouge was In there still”</p><p>Sonic looks at his boyfriend. They both rush into the burning building as infinite chases them. Just then knuckles arrives on the scene with silver and blaze.</p><p>“Tails, try to shoot down eggman”</p><p>“Got it knuckles”</p><p>“Blaze do something about the flames”</p><p>“I will try to calm them to a point of no harm”</p><p>“Silver follow the boys”</p><p>“Got it commander”</p><p>Silver ran in after sonic and shadow. He sees infinite and immediately punched him. Infinite falls to the ground. Silver then pursues the boys.</p><p>“Where do you think she is shadow”</p><p>“Most likely near her office in the top floor”</p><p>Sonic looked at shadow. His face was no longer stoic, but actually generally worried and anxiety filled. He focused up ahead as another blast tear’s through the building.</p><p>“Everyone duck and cover”</p><p>Rouge try to keep everyone under control but it wasn’t her strong suite. She try to get people safe risking her own life,praying shadow and sonic would come.</p><p>“Ok it’s this floor”</p><p>Sonic kicked opened the door to see tails trying to block eggmans impending blast. Blaze was calming the flames.</p><p>“Hey guys”</p><p>Shadow and sonic jump at silvers arrival. </p><p>“You guys are lucky fucks that I’m here infinite was on your ass”</p><p>Just then infinite blasted as all of them dodged it.</p><p>“Speak of the devil”</p><p>“Silver take on infinite”</p><p>“Got it sonic”</p><p>“Shadow get rouge, I’ll get the rest of the civilians</p><p>Shadow nods as he grabs rouge and pulls her out of the way before coming back for the rest of them.</p><p>“It just might be to late hedgehogs, my blast is all powered up”</p><p>Sonic sped out of the way as the death egg aimed up. He wondered what it could be aiming for.</p><p>‘Tails to sonic, tails to sonic can you hear me</p><p>‘Loud and clear buddy what’s up</p><p>‘Eggmans aiming for the big nuke in the sky which in turn will blow up the moon and some of the earth</p><p>‘Shit</p><p>“Shadow we gotta get out now”</p><p>“But the civilians”</p><p>“Their fine for now let’s go” </p><p>All of the workers, plus civilians, were running out of the building as eggmans blast revved up. Tails then made a last stitch effort.</p><p>‘I love you big bro</p><p>‘What does that mean</p><p>‘I’ll see you upstairs </p><p>‘Tails don’t do it </p><p>‘Thanks to you I’m where i am being the best hero</p><p>‘Tails</p><p>‘Thanks big bro</p><p>‘Tails</p><p>The last call wasn’t heard though as tails hung up. Sonic and shadow raced to the top of the building. But by then it was to late. Tails was hit by the blast and it the moon was also blown up with some of the earth.</p><p>“Tails”</p><p>Shadow left sonic, and appeared a guan on the bottom getting ready to catch tails. Sonic jumped into the cockpit. He controlled the tornado 3 without hurting his friend.</p><p>‘Land it nice and steady, we got the ambulance down here</p><p>Sonic looked at his buddy. Scourge finally called him.</p><p>‘Hey how’s tails. Are you ok. Please answer me</p><p>‘I’m fine but tails got shot out</p><p>‘I’m down there now</p><p>‘Cool love you bro</p><p>‘Love you too</p><p>Sonic hung up the phone and prepared the landing gears. Afterwards he landed the plane.</p><p>“Ok your finally down here”</p><p>“Yep but Tails suffered a bit”</p><p>“We got him”</p><p>The ambulance came in. They took tails. Sonic was still in a shock mood.</p><p>“Shadow”</p><p>Shadow looks back at towers.</p><p>“What the fuck do you want”</p><p>“We need you to do a case with team dark”</p><p>“They work for you, I don’t”</p><p>“Well I can fire you”</p><p>“I quit about a year ago”</p><p>“They need your help”</p><p>“I have more important business”</p><p>“What comforting your boyfriend”</p><p>Shadow looked at him angrily. He hated when people mocked there relationship.</p><p>“Yep dipshit so fuck off”</p><p>“Fine”</p><p>With that towers left as rouge walked up to shadow.</p><p>“How do you think big blue’s gonna fair”</p><p>“Not well”</p><p>“We gotta to get on the case on what happened, if your not coming get everyone to stay inside”</p><p>“Corona virus all over again”</p><p>“Yep, instead there’s a moon involved”</p><p>“Did infinite die in there”</p><p>“Time will tell”</p><p>“I guess so rouge”</p><p>Shadow went to leave but rouge grabbed his arm.</p><p>“Here take this”</p><p>He looked at the chaos tracker. There was a lot of chaos energy coming from far away. It could be the rise of chaos again.</p><p>“You should check it out”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll also alert the resistance”</p><p>“See you later, shadow”</p><p>“Bye rouge”</p><p>Shadow caught up with sonic. He tried to hide the energy tracker but to no avail.</p><p>“Shadow can I see that”</p><p>“Sure”</p><p>“Holy shit, that’s a lot of chaos energy”</p><p>“I know, I was gonna hand it off or the resistance so you can you know relax”</p><p>“I’ll never pass up on an adventure”</p><p>Then blaze called him. </p><p>‘Yes blaze</p><p>‘Shadow the black arms are back</p><p>‘What</p><p>‘There going to revive and power up a new chaos</p><p>‘Is anyone there</p><p>‘Sally</p><p>“Anyone else </p><p>‘That’s it</p><p>‘When did she head out</p><p>‘It was when the readings were small but there are insane</p><p>Sonic heard this and got ready to save his friend. He couldn’t let another die.</p><p>“Shadow we got to see her”</p><p>“Fine but if chaos comes, we’re bouncing”</p><p>“Deal”</p><p>‘Blaze send scourge down to the spot</p><p>‘Heard</p><p>‘He’s heading out now</p><p>‘Got it</p><p>Sonic and shadow left.</p><p>(Hospital 5:30 pm)</p><p>Knuckles was pacing around the room while Amy tried to cope that her boyfriend was nearly killed. Then came in cream. Cream had a slight crush on tails which ruined her and Amy’s relationship. She brought up tails’ sister Fiona.</p><p>“Hey fi”</p><p>“Hey Amy how you holding up”</p><p>“Not so well”</p><p>She gave Amy a big hug. At first, Fiona was being the overprotective sister, but after a while they started being really good friends. She and Amy cared for tails and would also talk regularly about other stuff. Amy knew tails made an adrenaline pumped decision but it wasn’t smart. She was mad but also sad, he could die.</p><p>“It’s ok”</p><p>“Yeah I hope”</p><p>They both sat down, waiting for the nurses to come out. Amy closed her eyes then opened them quickly. She was in a different location with nurse waking her up. </p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“We have news on mr.prower”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“He... survived”</p><p>Amy jumped on the chair tears of joy in her eyes.</p><p>“He is awake and you may see him”</p><p>“Thank you so much”</p><p>She walked in to tails’ room.  He smiled at the sight of her.</p><p>“Before I love you, why the FUCK would you do that”</p><p>“I thought it would save everyone”</p><p>“Sonic had to land your plane and you were knocked”</p><p>“I’m sorry”</p><p>“Luckily sonic actually gave me the permission to slap you”</p><p>“What” </p><p>She then somewhat lightly tapped his face then kissed it.</p><p>“Sonics coming soon but he’s busy”</p><p>“With what”</p><p>“Something about chaos energy”</p><p>“The black arms are coming”</p><p>“What”</p><p>“I saw the signs, there bringing back chaos”</p><p>“Holy shit”</p><p>“Let’s hold out hope”</p><p>“Wait what are you doing”</p><p>Tails then got on his crutches and left. He even signed out.</p><p>“He’s allowed to leave”</p><p>“If you can leave, the you leave”</p><p>“Will he get therapy and stuff”</p><p>“Go Amy I got that stuff”</p><p>“Thanks fi”</p><p>“No prob”</p><p>(Mystic ruins 6:38 pm)</p><p>Sonic and shadow ran around the mystic ruins looking for the signal. </p><p>“What time is it”</p><p>“6:40”</p><p>“We’ve only been here for like an hour”</p><p>“Yeah it felt way longer”</p><p>Scourge then showed up.</p><p>“Hey sonic”</p><p>“Hey scourge”</p><p>“So what we looking for shadow”</p><p>“The location where the energy spike happened”</p><p>“Isn’t right here”</p><p>“Yep”</p><p>They walked In to the place before it shook. They saw sally in the middle of a new chaos form. It tried to blast them. Sonic ran up and spin dashed the new form in its brain.</p><p>“Shadow you thinking about dipping”</p><p>“Maybe”</p><p>“Let’s get sally first”</p><p>“Deal”</p><p>Shadow used his chaos control to teleport behind the enemy. He then chaos speared it which blew it up.</p><p>“That’s a chaos emerald”</p><p>“Why would they need one”</p><p>“According to this...”</p><p>Sally started tapping one her tablet.</p><p>“This isn’t the new chaos but an old version. The new one is supposedly powered by black arms magic and the new phantom ruby 3.0”</p><p>“Another one”</p><p>“It’s in production”</p><p>“Well”</p><p>“Does that mean infinite is getting an update”</p><p>“Worse scourge”</p><p>“What does that mean”</p><p>“Eggman is making a whole new infinite with all of the rubies”</p><p>“Damn”</p><p>“He really is In control”</p><p>“Well me and shadow are gonna bounce to the hospital so se-“</p><p>“Hey sonic”</p><p>Sonic heard his little buddy.</p><p>“Tails why are you here”</p><p>“I was gonna tell that the black arms are here and are planning to attack station square with a new chaos”</p><p>“We knew some of that”</p><p>“Their working with eggman”</p><p>“Well that’s fun”</p><p>“Amy, take tails home to rest, me and sonic are going to investigate an eggman base with team dark, sally and scourge, go to resistance base and research more about the threat”</p><p>Everyone nods and head off.</p><p>(Eggman H.Q. 7:00 pm)</p><p>Team dark plus sonic walked through the old base. It was mostly abandoned but had the one thing they needed.</p><p>“Got it”</p><p>Rouge grabbed Mephiles’s case. The building started collapsing causing rouge to drop it.</p><p>“Shit”</p><p>“He can’t kill you remember”</p><p>Sonic remembered his immortality. He was still afraid just slightly less. They all raced out.</p><p>‘Team dark to G.U.N. can you hear me</p><p>‘G.U.N. to team dark what the problem</p><p>‘We let Mephiles free</p><p>‘Retreat</p><p>‘Already in the process</p><p>They all left the base in one piece. Mephiles stead inside. They doubted he was dead but they didn’t want to worry.</p><p>(Emerald coast 8:30)</p><p>Sonic and shadow had just arrived home. They slept.</p><p>(Emerald coast 7:00 am)</p><p>Sonic woke up to the smell of breakfast. Eggs with pancakes sausage waffles and bacon plus hash browns.</p><p>“What’s the occasion”</p><p>“Yesterday was a long day so I decided that a celebratory breakfast could work”</p><p>“Is it done”</p><p>“Almost”</p><p>Sonic went to the bathroom and cleaned up. He had a text from tails</p><p>From tails: hey everyone’s meeting up at 3:30 at resistance base</p><p>To tails: we’ll be there</p><p>Sonic sighed and turned off his phone and heading downstairs.</p><p>“Hey 3:30 there’s a meeting”</p><p>“Cool”</p><p>Sonic and shadow whipped on the newest episode of survivor. They ate and laughed at the people and there stupidity. After the episode they watched some movies on Netflix. It was such a fun time.</p><p>(Egg fleet 1:00 PM)</p><p>“Metal sonic did you get the chaos emerald</p><p>Affirmative</p><p>“Good that will jumpstart my plan”</p><p>I also collected the master emerald</p><p>“What”</p><p>Eggman looked at the video chat. It was true. He gave an evil smile.</p><p>“Bring it here now”</p><p>Metal nodded and signed off.</p><p>“Let’s see how the blue hedgehog fairs now”</p><p>(Resistance base 3:55)</p><p>“So what I’m saying is that the new eggman threat is bigger then ever”</p><p>“And we don’t know how to st-“</p><p>Knuckles eyes widened. He looked around the windows.</p><p>“What’s up knux”</p><p>“Metal sonic has just given the master emerald to eggman”</p><p>“WHAT”</p><p>“This is bad”</p><p>“Tell us something we don’t know cream”</p><p>“Sonic and shadow, you guys got to mystic ruins and get everyone out”</p><p>“Got it”</p><p>“Wait before we go I have a theory”</p><p>“What shadow”</p><p>Everyone looked at shadow. It was so excepting.</p><p>“What if he’s using the power the new phantom ruby”</p><p>“I didn’t think of that”</p><p>“Well he’s hunting for the regular emeralds, so we have to stop him”</p><p>“Then let’s get moving”</p><p>(Egg fleet 4:15 PM)</p><p>Sonic and shadow snuck aboard the egg fleet. They raced pass the guards to find a captive that looked way to familiar.</p><p>“Shade, what are you doing here”</p><p>“The same thing you are”</p><p>“Trying to get the master emerald” </p><p>“Yeah sally alerted me”</p><p>“Well then we should stick together”</p><p>“Yeah I do want meet the resistance”</p><p>They all raced towards the emerald before..</p><p>“Hahahahahahahahahahahaha”</p><p>Sonic looked up as eggman had a giant chaos emerald powered blaster in their face. </p><p>“Run now”</p><p>Everyone scattered and sonic chased shadow. Shadow hit the egg fleets self destruct button.</p><p>“Why does even have that”</p><p>“Just in case for the escape”</p><p>They saw as eggman nega, stood in front of them. They both attacked him before making a run for the exit.</p><p>“Is that the tornado”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>As it got closer, it was shown Amy was gonna be there getaway.</p><p>“Did you get the emerald”</p><p>“No he launched a surprise attack”</p><p>“Let’s go”</p><p>“Wait”</p><p>Sonic raced in and grabbed shade. Then they all grabbed on and got away.</p><p>‘Knuckles there’s another blast coming for the-</p><p>‘What</p><p>‘He just blasted station square</p><p>‘Shit</p><p>‘What</p><p>‘He’s aiming for H.Q.</p><p>‘Got it </p><p>Evacuation sequence activated</p><p>‘Stay safe knuckles </p><p>‘You too, sonic </p><p>Amy flew the plane to the base to shoot down the airborne robots. Everyone evacuated as the laser destroyed the base.</p><p>“Thank go no one was hurt”</p><p>“Ok everyone head home”</p><p>“Why”</p><p>“Tomorrow will be a hard d-“</p><p>Just then a laser hit the ground below them as it revealed chaos 4.</p><p>“Holy shit”</p><p>Sonic and shadow evaded the attacks. They both homing attack him but not before he flooded station square. The ground started breaking. Amy used the plane to try to kill him. She got a good shot at his head which seeing a flood of water everywhere.</p><p>“Everyone run”</p><p>The people scattered. Sonic and shadow sat down and relaxed. They had another hard day.</p><p>“Hey lovebirds I think I know what happened”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“The twilight cage was broken, there saying that the nocturnus clan is back”</p><p>“Ok, but didn’t we defeat them”</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Oh” </p><p>“While talking to sally she said that you while took that vacation 12 years ago they made a plan a and b”</p><p>“So this is plan b”</p><p>“Yeah and it involves black doom”</p><p>“Well shit”</p><p>“Apparently sally also said Argus might take you back to the twilight cage”</p><p>“So is Argus dead because all these people escaped”</p><p>“Hard to tell. I talked to princess Elise, but she couldn’t confirm anything”</p><p>“Elise, I really don’t like her.</p><p>“Shadow calm down”</p><p>“Sorry”</p><p>“Whatever, petty shit aside we need really need to step up against this”</p><p>“We’ll look into it but for now, I’m getting some z’s”</p><p>“Good luck”</p><p>“See ya shade”</p><p>“Bye”</p><p>They split as sonic wondered who could really be behind this. It was way to big for eggman. Black doom maybe? Nah they don’t even no anyone from the twilight zone. He cleared his thoughts. He had to look into it Tomorrow. Tonight he was going to knock out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The war begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s time to get into war, and everyone’s invited.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back because I forgot about this for a while.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Death egg 4:00 AM)</p><p>“I can’t believe our latest plan failed nega”</p><p>“It did but I have an ace up our sleeves”</p><p>“Who”</p><p>“Classic”</p><p>“But isn’t he dead”</p><p>“Not In the classic universe”</p><p>“Well then let’s take a trip”</p><p>(Mystic ruins 6:00 AM)</p><p>“Amy”</p><p>“What”</p><p>“We have a problem”</p><p>“Can’t it wait till later”</p><p>“I don’t think there will be a later”</p><p>“What”</p><p>“The universe is breaking”</p><p>“How”</p><p>At this point Amy has hopped out of bed. She was curious and tired. She tried to pay attention.</p><p>“They’re sequence breaking”</p><p>“What is that”</p><p>“The time eater”</p><p>“It’s back”</p><p>“Not only that, but it’s going to erase time itself”</p><p>That caught her attention. She looked up, before running back to her room and getting dressed.</p><p>“Let’s bounce”</p><p>“Right behind you”</p><p>(Emerald coast 6:30)</p><p>Sonic and shadow were asleep. Then Sonics phone rang waking them up.</p><p>“Who is it”</p><p>“Tails”</p><p>“It’s probably important for him to be up”</p><p>‘Yes tails</p><p>‘Come to the workshop now</p><p>‘Why it’s six in the morning </p><p>‘It’s important </p><p>‘What is universe breaking or some shit</p><p>He was obviously being sarcastic. He was to tired to deal with anything. He had to looking into the return of all of the biggest enemies.</p><p>‘You couldn’t be more right</p><p>Sonic’s eyes widened. He woke up shadow and rushed.</p><p>‘We’re coming now</p><p>Sonic raced out his house. Shadow was basically asleep but he was still running. They made into the mystic with one short train ride. They finally enter tails house. Shadow collapses onto the couch.</p><p>“What’s up”</p><p>“Eggman is regrouping all of his copies”</p><p>“Ok”</p><p>Shadow chimes in from the couch.</p><p>“Is there anything we could do”</p><p>“Not really”</p><p>“Well shit then”</p><p>“I guess we contact shade now”</p><p>“You guys talked to shade”</p><p>“Yeah she gave us a round down on her theory”</p><p>“On”</p><p>“Who’s behind this”</p><p>“Ok”</p><p>Amy walked over to shadow hitting with a pillow. Shadow Immediately woke up after that.</p><p>“What the hell”</p><p>“You were drooling on my couch”</p><p>“I guess”</p><p>“Anyways, what are we going to do”</p><p>“Nothing”</p><p>“Wow”</p><p>“Really, the big heroes aren’t doing anything”</p><p>“What can we do”</p><p>“Travel back in time “</p><p>“It won’t help if we kill him”</p><p>“True”</p><p>“We’ll check it out, but don’t except much”</p><p>“Fine”</p><p>With that, the two hedgehogs left. Tails sat down.</p><p>“How can we stop three mad scientists plus infinite”</p><p>“We don’t”</p><p>“What”</p><p>He looked at her quizzically.</p><p>“We can’t fight it”</p><p>“We’re heroes”</p><p>“Yes but we also are people”</p><p>“Your not suggesting”</p><p>“We have no choice”</p><p>‘No I’m not using g.u.n</p><p>‘Cmon shadow </p><p>‘Tails, they don’t like me</p><p>‘We’ll make amends jackass</p><p>‘Nope</p><p>‘Well we’re fucked then</p><p>‘Fine but they’re helping you not me</p><p>‘Just ask them</p><p>‘I Said fine</p><p>‘Good</p><p>Shadow hung up the phone. He rolled his eyes intensely. He hated G.U.N. and didn’t like to ask for their help at all. But he knew that tails wouldn’t shut the fuck up.</p><p>“Are you sure that you want to use G.U.N.”</p><p>“I don’t have a choice”</p><p>“You do”</p><p>“I really don’t”</p><p>“Your choice”</p><p>Shadow walked away from the conversation. He really didn’t like asking for favors, especially not from G.U.N. But they just happened to owe him a few favors that he hasn’t used. He knew he basically had to call them in, even if the cost was his own dignity. He called the commander.</p><p>‘This is the commander of G.U.N., please state your name and reason for calling </p><p>‘Shadow the hedgehog, reason, using of multiple owed favors </p><p>‘What do you want shadow</p><p>‘Well, I have recently gotten info that confirms multiple things your looking into</p><p>‘Is it about eggman</p><p>‘There’s a lot more than that but yes</p><p>‘So why are we involved </p><p>‘You owe me one, plus you do want to kill him, or at least capture him, because he and I both know your little secret</p><p>Back when shadow had worked for the agency, team dark with the inclusion of sonic, tails, and sally found out about the secret trade of weapons between eggman and G.U.N. </p><p>‘Are you blackmailing me</p><p>‘If I wanted to blackmail you I wouldn’t have mentioned the favors</p><p>‘Fine</p><p>‘Thank you</p><p>Shadow hung up the phone. He didn’t want to do this but it’s not like he had a choice.</p><p> </p><p>(8:00 AM, eggman H.Q.)</p><p>Infinite walked down the hallway. Metal sonic really did have eggman rapped around his fingers. Metal had gained Empathy, Dignity, Human emotions. He gained sentience. He was helping the resistance and already had a close relationship with sonic, and maybe even a crush on him. Infinite couldn’t be more happy for the guy. He didn’t like working for eggman, but was kept here because he could easily kill everyone. Infinite also talked to sonic but became way closer with shadow. He thought of finally leaving. His thoughts did shoot it down. But then he heard a crash.</p><p>“Who’s there”</p><p>“Jesus Christ”</p><p>“Shadow”</p><p>“Never considered myself Jesus, I’m not Kanye”</p><p>He laughed at his sense of humor. It had to be developed when he started dating sonic, mainly because he could never imagine shadow making jokes.</p><p>“Cmon, let’s go”</p><p>They both raced down the halls at top speed before being faded with infinite 2.</p><p>“That bitch cloned me”</p><p>“It’s eggman, what did you expect”</p><p>“His lack of dignity is actually interesting”</p><p>Infinite 2 attacked and both were able to dodge it. Infinite did actually have powers, but this one was dependent on the ruby. Being honest, know one knows how it even appeared or what it is. It’s very convoluted, to the point that people just stopped caring about its origins.</p><p>“You ready infinite”</p><p>“Let’s do this”</p><p>Both attacked infinite, with punched and kicks. Infinite tried to take a last blow before getting beat to it by Metal.</p><p>“Well, guess who finally showed up”</p><p>Metal rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I was watching a movie, so be grateful I even came you ungrateful bitch”</p><p>Infiniteand shadow got a laugh out of this. Metal did enjoy being a regular person, even if eggman was always on his ass.</p><p>“Well this movie just started”</p><p>They all saw eggman. He shot at the trio. </p><p>“Metal your ready to make a pyrotechnic show out of this bitch”</p><p>“About as ready as you are captain depression”</p><p>Shadow pressed a button, sending a wave of explosions, and then chaos controlled them out of there. They all exhaled as they teleported to shadow and sonic’s house. </p><p>“Well, well, well, I didn’t know I was expecting company”</p><p>Shadow rolled his eyes. Infinite didn’t really know how to feel. Sonic didn’t hate him, but he felt like he wasn’t a good person.</p><p>“Infinite, how you been”</p><p>“I’ve been locked up for months, had no type of outside contact, and was tortured, but I did catch up on the golden girls, so I think it balances out”</p><p>Sonic laughed. Infinite didn’t really know how to joke before, or at least didn’t do it often. It was refreshing to do it more often.</p><p>“I guess it does”</p><p>“Let’s get serious”</p><p>They all looked at shadow. </p><p>“A bunch of our enemies are returning, so I think that it’s time that we bring the resistance into this full time”</p><p>“Do we have too”</p><p>“Sonic, we don’t have a choice, plus it anger both you and me that they’re sitting on their asses”</p><p>“I guess it’s time”</p><p>Sonic walks out to call them. Infinite and Metal are left.</p><p>“You both get anyone you know will help”</p><p>“Got it”</p><p>“We’re in for one hell of a war”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dark sonic warfare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic goes dark sonic and someone is unexpectedly a traitor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter is gonna be 100 percent cute sonadow stuff so get ready.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(The twilight cage)</p><p>“You thought you could just leave me here”</p><p>“Blaze I don’t have time for this”</p><p>“Shade, I could’ve died”</p><p>“Did you”</p><p>“That’s not my point”</p><p>“Look I’m sorry, but shit happened on earth, and I left you here for an extra week, it wasn’t that bad”</p><p>“I know what happened on earth because unlike you, Fiona has been keeping in touch with me”</p><p>“I could leave you here”</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Then stop bitching about it, they’re having a war, and I personally couldn’t get you”</p><p>“Well then let’s go kick some ass”</p><p>(Sonic’s house, 3:00PM)</p><p>Sonic paced around. Blaze and shade would be back from the twilight cage any minute, and he wasn’t ready. They had no plan, the resistance had excepted the offer, but G.U.N was holding out with starting it. It pissed everyone off. Team dark had already signed on(scourge was selected by shadow to take over for him), so why couldn’t G.U.N. He sat down. He really did need to relax. He then heard a knock on the door.</p><p>“Who is it”</p><p>“The twilight cage escapists”</p><p>“Come in”</p><p>Blaze and shade walked in. They looked ready. It sucked for him, because he didn’t know what to do.</p><p>“So, what’s up”</p><p>“Besides the war, not much”</p><p>“Right war”</p><p>Shade looked at blaze. She was being a little naive. Shade saw this as stupid. It wasn’t really “just a war” to her. This was serious to her. Blaze’s nativity was annoying to her.</p><p>“Can we get to the plan”</p><p>Everyone noticed the sharpness in her voice. Sonic became a lot more nervous.</p><p>“We don’t have a plan”</p><p>Shade’s eyes widened. She sighed, then blinked. It was either calming her or it was anger. No one could tell.</p><p>“So, no plan”</p><p>“It’s eggman, do we really end one shade”</p><p>“YES, because he’s gathering tons of shit”</p><p>“Shade, it’s not just you here you know, people have fucking lives”</p><p>“Blaze-“</p><p>“Oh, I have no life, you just sit on your ass until your stupid sol emeralds ring”</p><p>“Well I’ve been in the fucking twilight cage because you were to lazy to get me out”</p><p>“Oh-“</p><p>“SHUT THE FUCK UP”</p><p>They all looked at sonic. He rarely ever raised his voice. The stress and anger must have gotten to him.</p><p>“we have no fucking plan, that’s fine because we never have plans, and this is our first time in war. We don’t even fucking know what we’re doing let alone what he’s planning. So calm you FUCKING SHIT and let’s fight the god damn war”</p><p>They both nodded. </p><p>“Now please get the fuck out of my house”</p><p>They both left. Blaze and shade were left shook. Shade was never scared of anyone and that scared her. They both walked in complete and utter silence, both trying to compute what had just happened. Sonic just walked up his stairs and took a nap.</p><p>(Egg fleet, 4:30PM)</p><p>Shadow jumped off of tails’ plane. Infinite jumped off behind him. Both were on a very important mission. It was supposedly easy, but taking down the egg fleet isn’t easy.</p><p>‘Shadow and infinite, this is sally can you hear me</p><p>‘Shadow and infinite can hear you</p><p>‘No being professional here</p><p>‘Fine with me</p><p>Shadow and infinite sneak inside. Robots were everywhere, and they could accidentally pull an alarm. Which is exactly what happened. Shadow slipped and basically every robot was ready.</p><p>“Well fuck”</p><p>“I guess we have to kill all of them”</p><p>“You say that like it’s a bad thing”</p><p>Shadow and infinite began wiping out hordes of robots. Shadow raced to the cockpit. He was ambushed by robots, and chaos blasted everyone. He made it their only to find something even more frightening. </p><p>“Sally”</p><p>Sally acorn live in the flesh. She was driving the egg fleet. He got is biggest conformation when he heard a large echo.</p><p>“It’s just a side thing”</p><p>“Your working for the fucking enemy”</p><p>“I needed the money”</p><p>Infinite came afterwards, also shocked. </p><p>“You bitch”</p><p>Shadow and infinite dashed to her. She fought them off for a while but they got the upper hand. </p><p>(Self destruct in 60 seconds)</p><p>They all dashed to the exit. Shadow glared at sally before pushing her back. </p><p>“You dick, you can’t leave me here”</p><p>“He can too”</p><p>Tails came out of nowhere and had the whole thing live streamed.</p><p>(Self destruct in 10 seconds)</p><p>Shadow grabbed infinite and flung him, holding on to his hand as he rocketed. Sally was close behind. They were out of the door with only 3 seconds to spare. They jumped on the plane but the explosions started. They were able to dodge most of them. Sally was left behind but grabbed in at the last second, her faced partly burned off.</p><p>“HELP ME”</p><p>She jumped on and grabbed onto shadow. She was able to jump off with him. Infinite heard his last words.</p><p>“Yippee Kayee mother fucker”</p><p>They disappeared in smoke. Two minutes pass and shadow suddenly returned.</p><p>“How are you alive”</p><p>“Chaos control”</p><p>“Holy fuck”</p><p>(5:00PM, resistance base)</p><p>“I can’t believe she was a traitor”</p><p>“Me neither knuckles”</p><p>Sonic handled the situation very nonchalantly. Luckily they didn’t plan anything and she was most likely dead. He sighed. This was really a hard day for him. </p><p>(Crash)</p><p>And it wasn’t getting easier.</p><p>“The blue rodent and his friends”</p><p>Mephiles was standing outside.</p><p>“Oh good, it’s Mephiles the dick”</p><p>“Very original sonic”</p><p>“Very original sarcasm”</p><p>Sonic jumped and hit him. Shadow also attacked and tails bombed him</p><p>“You pesky humans, nothing can kill me”</p><p>Just then the falling egg fleet dropped down. Everyone began running’s the fleet destroyed the base and Mephiles with it. Sonic and shadow both stopped.</p><p>“You have to be shitting me”</p><p>“Sonic it’s fine”</p><p>“I’ve just been having a terrible day”</p><p>Eggman then appeared.</p><p>“So you destroy my fleet, you pesky bitches”</p><p>“Fat ass I don’t want to deal with you”</p><p>“What you scared”</p><p>Just then he shot shadow. It nearly killed him. That was breaking point. Sonic’s eyes went white. He turned dark. Shadow was luckily alive. He healed his damage with the emerald but it was to late. Sonic had blown up almost all of he fleets in the air and killed classic and nega eggman. Sonic didn’t like to kill but he wasn’t opposed to it. No on was. He know that he wouldn’t really regret it. Ships started falling from the sky with tons of explosions. The ground shook harder then a earthquake. Sonic returned and fainted shortly.</p><p>“What....what happened”</p><p>“You went dark and killed a few people”</p><p>“WHAT”</p><p>“Well eggmans”</p><p>“Jesus fuck, I have to stop doing that”</p><p>Both of them walked. Sonic turned back before leaving.</p><p>“We are using the spare base, you got it”</p><p>Everyone nodded.</p><p>(Sonic’s house 7:00PM)</p><p>Shadow and sonic hopped in the shower. Sonic relaxed himself. </p><p>“Are you ok baby”</p><p>“Yes shadow, I’m just tired and stressed”</p><p>“I got you a Tylenol for your headache”</p><p>“Thanks babe”</p><p>He accepted the pill. Sonic just wanted to relax with shadow.</p><p>“I have to go”</p><p>“Why”</p><p>“I have to do stuff”</p><p>“Cancel til</p><p>“What do you mean”</p><p>“Just say that I need attention and that you need to take a few days”</p><p>“Fine”</p><p>Shadow texted everyone. They all were ok with his break. He would have to work his ass off to make sure everything is ok. But that wasn’t important right now. He called Sonic’s favorite Chinese place and ordered his favorite meal. Sonic did take a break from eating outdoor food. But right now they could break the rules.</p><p>“I ordered from the Chinese spot you like”</p><p>“Ok babe”</p><p>“You wanna watch community tonight”</p><p>“Sure”</p><p>Shadow had planned a whole week of stuff while sonic was recovering. Going dark took away his ability to do things. So shadow needed to help him as much as possible. They walked down to the couch as someone knocked.</p><p>“That’s the Chinese food, be right back”</p><p>Luckily it was Chinese, but right behind it was Rouge.</p><p>“What do you want”</p><p>“Your being a chicken, aren’t you”</p><p>“No my boyfriend almost died dumbass”</p><p>“Whatever, you shouldn’t have taken off”</p><p>“I’m leaving”</p><p>“Why”</p><p>“Because someone more important is waiting upstairs”</p><p>“Sorry if I came as a dick I had to read a script”</p><p>“Thank god”</p><p>“I 100 percent support you”</p><p>“Thanks Rouge”</p><p>“Love you”</p><p>“Love you too”</p><p>Rouge was the older sister shadow wanted. She helped him out and he helped her. She looked out for him and he was happy that she did. He walked backed upstairs.</p><p>“I got it started”</p><p>“You need to calm down because last time it took two weeks because you couldn’t calm your shit”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll relax”</p><p>Shadow smiled and sat down. They ate and watched community for at least 3 hours. Shadow finally got up.</p><p>“I’m gonna head to bed”</p><p>“Ok I’ll see you tomorrow”</p><p>Shadow walked upstairs and slept.</p><p>(1:00AM)</p><p>Shadow wakes up in a blur. The bed felt empty without sonic. Shadow looked at the clock. ‘Sonic has to be asleep by now’ he thought. He walked down the stairs to see a cute sleeping sonic. Shadow lifted him up and took him upstairs making sure he was perfectly covered. This was gonna be a long and fun week. He just knew it. Shadow drifted off to sleep soon after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The couple’s experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic and shadow have a fun couples day, and Shade tried to be a better girlfriend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is basically all cute stuff with lore and action thrown in to move the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic woke up in his own bed. Shadow was down stairs cooking. He wanted to run, or walk, maybe even save the world, but he promised shadow he would relax. He didn’t want to make this any longer than it had to be. Shadow didn’t like leaving work and sonic quickly noticed why. </p><p>“Shadow”</p><p>Purpose. What’s your purpose if you can’t help anyone.</p><p>“Coming babe”</p><p>Shadow walked through.</p><p>“Shadow, you should go to work”</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Why not”</p><p>“I know that you think I go because of purpose, but your my purpose”</p><p>“But...”</p><p>“I’m here for you, and if that means pissing off a few corporate bitches so be it”</p><p>Sonic smiled. He knew shadow would die for him, but he didn’t know he was his purpose. Shadow was his purpose. Maybe he didn’t need to save anyone after all.</p><p>“So I went out to the hospital and I got you crutches and a wheel chair”</p><p>“We can’t use a wheelchair, we have stairs”</p><p>“Remember that time I broke my leg”</p><p>“You kept the ramp”</p><p>“Of course”</p><p>Shadow actually didn’t keep it. He threw it in storage never to be used again. But it was a perfect moment to bring it out. While he did technically keep it, he doesn’t go to his storage a lot so it basically rots in there. But he somehow remembered all of it.</p><p>“So what are we using first”</p><p>“My feet hurt so I’ll use the wheelchair but I’ll roll my self”</p><p>“Your way to independent”</p><p>Sonic jumped into the wheelchair. He rolled himself down the stairs and ate breakfast.</p><p>“Ok I wanted to roll down”</p><p>“I knew you wanted the crutches”</p><p>He got the crutches. Sonic walked around for a bit while shadow cleaned.</p><p>“So what are we gonna do”</p><p>“We could do regular relationship stuff”</p><p>“Like go to a theme park”</p><p>Sonic liked his enthusiasm. He nodded. Shadow smiled so hard blood could drip down his face. </p><p>“I’ll turn on the car”</p><p>“Fine but I’m driving”</p><p>“I know shadows</p><p>Shadow let out a chuckle. Both very much realized that their relationship was purely work related. So they needed some fun in their life. Shadow finished and ran to the car.</p><p>“Your excited”</p><p>“I mean we can take a break from our working relationship and have fun”</p><p>“We need to spend time more often”</p><p>“Agreed”</p><p>“What about like every weekend we’ll something”</p><p>“Sure”</p><p>Shadow drove to a nice theme park.</p><p>“Six flags?”</p><p>“You love it here”</p><p>“You know way to much about me”</p><p>“You love thrills, I would be surprised if you didn’t like it here”</p><p>It was true. Sonic was a thrill junkie. He was a fan of big rollercoasters and he remembered when he was younger and rode all of these rides. But they must’ve add some new ones. </p><p>“Come on let’s go”</p><p>They both walked out of the car. Sonic was capable of walking, which they needed to get in. They did security and got their tickets and sat on a bench.</p><p>“So what’s first”</p><p>“I wanna do everything”</p><p>Shadow noticed the excitement and wonder in his eyes. No matter what he thought, he was riding everything.</p><p>“Let’s start small”</p><p>“Bizarro”</p><p>“Fine”</p><p>It was the slowest ride. If 60 mile per hour was slow. That meant it was a steeper hill from here.</p><p>“ARE YOU READY”</p><p>“YESSSSS”</p><p>Sonic’s yell was super loud. At least he was having fun. The entire way up shadow was going crazy. Maybe he shouldn’t have watched final destination 3 yesterday. It literally is a roller coaster crash.</p><p>“Let’s gooooo”</p><p>The drop wasn’t that bad, but it’s six flags so that didn’t mean much. Sonic had a face-splitting grin. Shadow on the other hand, had a body splitting scream.</p><p>(New resistance base 10:00 AM)</p><p>“What are we gonna do”</p><p>“We need to let them have their break”</p><p>“So what about shade”</p><p>“Don’t include me tails”</p><p>Tails and knuckles pretty much relied on sonic. They needed two new heroes to take over while sonic and shadow were on leave.</p><p>“How about shade and me do it”</p><p>“Blaze”</p><p>Blaze really did like shade. I mean they were dating. Shade usually acted like she was annoyed by her. And sometimes she was. But everyone knew they had love.</p><p>“Cmon babe, we could help”</p><p>“But why jump into more danger”</p><p>“I mean you don’t have too”</p><p>“Tails I have got this”</p><p>“You don’t have it blaze”</p><p>“I’ve been stuck in the twilight cage for awhile, I need something to keep me moving”</p><p>“Fine”</p><p>“Yay”</p><p>“We’ll do it, but I swear if blaze gets hurt I will kill you”</p><p>“...got it”</p><p>Shade was a very scary person. Basically everyone knew that. They wouldn’t cross her if their life depended on it. Shade and blaze walked out. </p><p>(Six flags 10:25 AM)</p><p>Shadow had already rode a teacup ride, a music ride,Bizzaro, and Harley Quinn crazy train. Or well he was waiting to do so. He had gotten used to the rides but for some reason they kept coming back with more surprises.</p><p>“Shads”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“Do you want a break”</p><p>“I’m fine”</p><p>“You almost vomited on the music ride”</p><p>“I’m fine”</p><p>“Ok”</p><p>They were queued onto the ride. Shadow felt this was the relaxation ride. And then he noticed. Sonic deliberately chose this ride. So he could relax. Damn he was a good boyfriend. Shadow was puzzled on how he didn’t notice sooner. He said that this was,in his opinion, a bitch ride. But he willingly got on and even suggested it.</p><p>“Sonic you didn’t have to do this”</p><p>“What do you mean”</p><p>He made a blushed a bunch.</p><p>“Sonic..”</p><p>“Fine you caught me”</p><p>“But why, I did this for you”</p><p>“Because I felt bad about having to put you through rides, so I decided to chill”</p><p>“I love you”</p><p>“I love you tool</p><p>They rode the ride. Somehow, Sonic actually had fun. Maybe it was because shadow had fun. It was an enjoyable ride. They got off a lot more happy.</p><p>“Do you want anything to eat”</p><p>“Maybe some chicken tenders”</p><p>“I could shoot for that”</p><p>They both walked to a nearby restaurant and got a big basket. Seeing Sonic happy made Shadow tingle. But he had something else lingering in his brain.</p><p>(Eggman Base 11:35 AM)</p><p>Blaze and Shade ran into the base. Team dark were supposed to be here but they got called to another mission so the resistance jumped into action.</p><p>“This is fun”</p><p>“Blaze this is serious”</p><p>“Could you calm down”</p><p>Shade skid to a stop. She glared at her.</p><p>“This is a war”</p><p>“And that’s all you care about”</p><p>“We could die”</p><p>“Death is basically just a suggestion to us”</p><p>Shade rolled her eyes.</p><p>They walked to the computer. Shade took the out the plans but infinite 2 just happened to be there.</p><p>“I guess the cat couldn’t resist the mouse”</p><p>“He’s really here”</p><p>Shade punched him to a wall. He then shot blaze.</p><p>“Shit”</p><p>“Blaze are you ok”</p><p>“I’m fine”</p><p>Shade’s eyes went red. She jumped to infinite. She basically murdered him. She took out the phantom ruby and bloodied her hands. Even if it was a suggestion, suggestions have answers.</p><p>“You killed him”</p><p>“He’s a clone anyway”</p><p>They took the plans and left. Blaze was still injured while shade was very angry. She needed to relax.</p><p>(Six flags 1:30 PM)</p><p>Shadow stood right next to his worst nightmare,Joker. He hated this ride, but sonic loved this ride. He did owe him one since shadow got sonic on a bunch of kiddy rides. Plus they played tons of games and went on a Ferris wheel. Shadow walked up to the empty line.</p><p>“I’m so fucking excited!!”</p><p>“Jesus you are jumpy”</p><p>“This is a great ride”</p><p>“I guess”</p><p>“You don’t have to come on with me”</p><p>“What does that mean”</p><p>“You could stay if you want”</p><p>“I can do it”</p><p>“Fine, but I know you hate this ride”</p><p>“I’m gonna be fine”</p><p>They got on the seats. And let’s just say sitting in the front was a terrible idea. Shadow yelled the entire time out of fear. Sonic laughed and screamed, but mainly for fun.</p><p>“Is...is it done”</p><p>Shadow was basically out of breath.</p><p>“Yes we’re done”</p><p>“Thank god”</p><p>“But we’re going on nitro next”</p><p>“Oh god”</p><p>Shadow nearly fainted. Sonic caught him just in time.</p><p>“Are you sure you wanna ride everything”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“I’m not gonna argue with you, but please don’t vomit”</p><p>They went on nitro.</p><p>(One nitro later)</p><p>“Shadow, you sprayed that little girl”</p><p>Sonic was laughing his ass off, mainly because shadow vomited on nitro.</p><p>“I feel so bad”</p><p>“Just the way she started running around like a lost puppy was amazing”</p><p>Shadow enjoyed how happy sonic was.</p><p>“You ready to do some more”</p><p>“Only if you are”</p><p>(A few rides later)</p><p>“Man, I love that new 4d ride”</p><p>“It was fun”</p><p>“It was super realistic”</p><p>Sonic was like a little kid. It was kinda cute. He was so happy and acted like a 7 year old. Shadow found it adorable. Shadow listened intently on his opinions on rides as they got some food.</p><p>“Hey babe, do you wanna just go to a nice place”</p><p>“Like”</p><p>“Maybe a Red Robin’s”</p><p>“Sure”</p><p>They walked out. Shadow drove out to the closest one, which happened to be 10 minutes away from there. They sat down and ordered drinks.</p><p>“So what should we eat”</p><p>“I mean it is a burger place”</p><p>“I’m fine with that”</p><p>They both got burgers. Shadow could tell Sonic had fun. He was talking about anything they could bring up.</p><p>“Do you think they replace the candy in the machines”</p><p>“Imagine if they didn’t”</p><p>“I could be eating rotten candy”</p><p>“Maybe”</p><p>“I definitely know they never change the toys”</p><p>“What’s the point”</p><p>“Sanitation”</p><p>“Do you think they change the claw games”</p><p>“They’ll change once someone wins them”</p><p>“So never”</p><p>“Those shits are rigged”</p><p>“I can’t confirm or deny that”</p><p>“That’s not fair”</p><p>This is what shadow longed for. Just a nice conversation. </p><p>“The food is good here”</p><p>“So we’re just gonna forget about how your bad at claw games”</p><p>“That’s not true”</p><p>“It is”</p><p>“No one can win them”</p><p>“I’ll prove to you I can” </p><p>“I would love to see you try”</p><p>They both got up and went to the claw machine. Shadow inserted his dollar. He got a penguin on his first try, lion on his second, and a cute dog.</p><p>“And i saw you try”</p><p>“Not rigged”</p><p>“Myth busted”</p><p>They walked back and finished their food.</p><p>“I’m keeping the penguin”</p><p>“I still can’t believe that the edge lord shadow love penguins”</p><p>“I still wear the chain you got me of me hugging a penguin”</p><p>He pulls out a small chain.</p><p>“Aww”</p><p>They finished up and payed.</p><p>“Well that was a day”</p><p>“I guess it’s home then”</p><p>They drove back home. It was about an hour. He did want to Sonic, but he knew he was gonna fall asleep. And that’s exactly what he did. He fell asleep with the cute dog. Shadow smiled. They pulled up on their house. It was around 9 at night. He carried sonic Into his bed.</p><p>‘Hey tails</p><p>‘How’s sonic</p><p>‘He had a fun day at six flags</p><p>‘Already having fun I see</p><p>‘It only gets better from here</p><p>‘I guess so</p><p>‘How are things with the resistance </p><p>‘Good</p><p>‘Any details </p><p>‘You need to focus on sonic </p><p>‘You can’t stop me from being worried </p><p>‘We have shade and blaze as your replacement </p><p>‘Remind me to get them a gift basket</p><p>‘I’ll talk to you later</p><p>(Blaze’s house 9:30 PM)</p><p>“I’m going to the shower shade”</p><p>“Got it”</p><p>Shade walked to the kitchen. Maybe she was a little hard on blaze. She needed to loosen up a bit. She couldn’t be mad forever. Shadow, even while being serious, is a loose person who has fun. That’s one it came to shade’s head. Even though they’ve watched movies in the theater, Blaze always wanted to watch a movie at home. Shade dashed to the movie rack. Scream. This was blaze’s favorite movie. Shade always turned her down. It was time to become a better girlfriend.</p><p>“Hey shade”</p><p>“Blaze, I’m sorry”</p><p>“About”</p><p>“I’ve been such a bad girlfriend”</p><p>“How”</p><p>“I mean I do help you, but I never do anything fun, never watch movies with you, or play games”</p><p>“I’ve gotten used to you lack of fun”</p><p>“Well I do love those things but I thought I always had to be serious for you to like me”</p><p>“That’s not true”</p><p>“Well I’m gonna change”</p><p>“How”</p><p>“I’m gonna be a shadow”</p><p>“So your gonna be fun, but serious with work”</p><p>“Exactly”</p><p>Blaze jumped up and down. She really did underestimate how much Blaze made her happy.</p><p>“And to Start, we’re watching you favorite movie”</p><p>“YOUR FINALLY GONNA WATCH SCREAM”</p><p>“yes”</p><p>“YAYYYYYYY”</p><p>She ran down and plopped on the couch. She loosened up her shirt a bit and rapped both of them in a blanket. As they continued watching, Shade grew to enjoy the movie. It was funny, very meta, and had Drew Barrymore killed off quickly. Basically everything she wanted. As the movie finished, Blaze and Shade both walked upstairs and talked about the movie. </p><p>“It was so good”</p><p>“I actually did enjoy the movie”</p><p>“I’m super tired so I’m gonna catch a few z’s”</p><p>“I’m right there with you”</p><p>They both went to sleep.</p><p>(Secret egg fleet 12:00 AM)</p><p>“This is a problem isn’t it”</p><p>“Yes it is Mephiles”</p><p>“So, that’s it”</p><p>“The problem will be fixed very soon”</p><p>“I don’t like the sound of it”</p><p>“The sounds of it will be death”</p><p>“Great”</p><p>As Mephiles walked out, he did something outrageous. He walked to Sonic’s house and knocked. Shadow came to the door.</p><p>“What do you want”</p><p>“I’m here to help you”</p><p>“Wait a second, your-“</p><p>“Yes the sentient one”</p><p>“I haven’t seen you in a while”</p><p>“I’ve been doing stuff”</p><p>“So what’s the news”</p><p>“Eggmans plan is pretty big, silver is coming back, and zonic might make an appearance”</p><p>“That’s a lot”</p><p>“Look I don’t hsve much time, I know your on break so I’ll leave you now, but beware”</p><p>“Got it”</p><p>“See you around”</p><p>Shadow walked back into his house, confused. He knew that he needed to live it up, and pray. Because they could all be fucked over very quickly, and it won’t be hard. He cleared it from his mind and slept. He hoped it wouldn’t come back to bite him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The beginning of the darkest time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is  only the beginning-eggman</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pretty heavy. Graphic warning:topics of sucide</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy really didn’t have any time to herself. She was either at the base, helping out on missions, fixing up tails’s plane with him, or doing her school. It sucked for her. There was something in the way all of the time. She needed one day to be relaxed. </p>
<p>“Amy are you ok”</p>
<p>She was caught off guard by this question. Tails was a busy person. She didn’t even know he was home let alone In the living room.</p>
<p>“I’m fine”</p>
<p>“Well I asked and you lied so it’s time to prove it”</p>
<p>“How do you know I lied”</p>
<p>“You’ve looked stressed ever since the day this started”</p>
<p>“I’m just juggling a lot”</p>
<p>“You don’t have school anymore, the resistance really hasn’t called on you for anything, and my plane is fine”</p>
<p>She really hadn’t noticed that she was forcing herself to be productive. Maybe she was the problem. Maybe she didn’t want to relax. Well since her coming to the light, maybe she could take the day off.</p>
<p>“Well I can take this day to relax”</p>
<p>“That’s good”</p>
<p>He started walking out of the door.</p>
<p>“Enjoy yourself, i have to do work stuff”</p>
<p>She waved him goodbye. Maybe this is what she needed.</p>
<p>(Sonic’s house 10:20 AM)</p>
<p>Sonic was already out of his rehab. Shadow had a fun time with him over the days but they needed to get to work. Even if that work was princess Elise related. Sonic had brought up the point that they never actually saw her.</p>
<p>“You ready Sonic”</p>
<p>“Just a minute”</p>
<p>Sonic ran down the stairs and normal pace.</p>
<p>“Let’s go”</p>
<p>Because none of them could fly, they took a public flight. They were heroes, but no one gushed that much over them. The flight was pretty painless, but shadow was worried throughout most of it. Mainly because of his history with the princess.</p>
<p>(10 years ago)</p>
<p>“YOU KISSED HIM”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry”</p>
<p>“That’s my engaged boyfriend”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you guys were married”</p>
<p>“Never do anything like that again, or I will kill you”</p>
<p>(Present day)</p>
<p>Sonic did know their history. He didn’t like how Shadow handled the whole thing. He wasn’t gonna say anything though because he knew how Shadow felt. He did really have to warm up to Shadow saying I love you too Rouge.</p>
<p>“Sonic the plane landed”</p>
<p>“Got it”</p>
<p>They both walked out before being stopped by security. Shadow’s heart dropped.</p>
<p>“You are the hedgehogs right”</p>
<p>“Yes”</p>
<p>“Come with us”</p>
<p>Luckily for Shadow’s anxiety, they were being taken to the princess vip.</p>
<p>“Shadow, Sonic, how’ve you been”</p>
<p>“Great you Elise”</p>
<p>Sonic was taking the roll of talker this time. Shadow didn’t really feel like talking to her. He somehow felt regret.</p>
<p>“How about you Shadow”</p>
<p>“Good”</p>
<p>‘Keep it to one word answers’</p>
<p>Shadow’s looming thoughts were killing him inside. </p>
<p>‘Just apologize to her, you dickhead’</p>
<p>He cleared his head.</p>
<p>“So what’s up guys”</p>
<p>“We need your help”</p>
<p>“With”</p>
<p>“A war”</p>
<p>“My country can not do another war”</p>
<p>“You haven’t been in a war in years”</p>
<p>“But the people will be in fear”</p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt, but we need Sonic”</p>
<p>“For what”</p>
<p>“An attack”</p>
<p>“I’ll be right there”</p>
<p>“Um Sonic”</p>
<p>“Yes”</p>
<p>“Hello”</p>
<p>“You’ll be fine”</p>
<p>Sonic ran off. Shadow needed to talk to him about avoiding conversations or starting awkward ones.</p>
<p>“So...”</p>
<p>“Can we cut the crap”</p>
<p>“What do you mean”</p>
<p>“Shadow, your only here because Sonic cam with you, but I don’t like either”</p>
<p>“What”</p>
<p>“You ruined my country, and threatened me”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, it’s just that he was mine and someone kissing him angered me”</p>
<p>“I don’t care”</p>
<p>“So why did you want us here”</p>
<p>“I’m not helping you, unless you become my slave”</p>
<p>“What the fuck is wrong with you”</p>
<p>“I Hate you hedgehogs, and I want you whipped and beaten”</p>
<p>“What the FUCK is wrong with you”</p>
<p>She just rolled her eyes. She then grabbed Shadow and started choking him. Luckily Sonic came just in time, not even in dark.</p>
<p>“Let go of him, or this country dies”</p>
<p>“Never”</p>
<p>He pressed a button, sending a wave of explosives off. Elise let go of Shadow, which meant he ran. They jumped on the plane that was leaving as the entire country engulfed in flames.</p>
<p>(Shade’s house 1:45 PM)</p>
<p>Shade walked downstairs to see tails in her living room.</p>
<p>“Knock much”</p>
<p>“Care much”</p>
<p>His voiced dripped with sarcasm. She chuckled a little. Tails really did become a lot more like his own person.</p>
<p>“So what’s up”</p>
<p>“Amy went missing”</p>
<p>“And your being sarcastic”</p>
<p>“I don’t know how to feel”</p>
<p>“Have you checked everywhere”</p>
<p>“Every single house, her favorite places, everywhere”</p>
<p>“Did you check creams”</p>
<p>Tails’ eyes widened. He remembered something she wrote in her will years ago. </p>
<p>“We need to go right now”</p>
<p>“Why”</p>
<p>“Just come on”</p>
<p>They both hopped in the tornado. He went faster then he ever did. Cream lived a long way from her house but it didn’t matter. He was breaking every single law. He flipped through trees and blasted through the air. They finally arrived.</p>
<p>“We’re here”</p>
<p>“Let’s go”</p>
<p>They ran in. They opened the door to see something horrible. Amy, hung with tons of drugs near her and cuts. They’re faces broke. Tails didn’t move a muscle. He was horrified.</p>
<p>“No”</p>
<p>“Oh my god”</p>
<p>“No no no no”</p>
<p>He punched a wall. Shade took out her phone and texted the big group chat.</p>
<p>Shade: (@everyone) Amy committed sucide</p>
<p>The response was insane. Less than ten minutes later, everyone was at the house, even sonic and shadow, who were a whole country away.</p>
<p>(The funeral??:??)</p>
<p>No one had knew anything. The days flew by. She was one of the central people in all of the lives she knew. Sonic didn’t regret his early years with her, mainly because they were fun. It was sad. It was depressing. Tails could barely walk or hear her name without breaking down. The war was put on hold. It’s serious when even eggman came to pay his respects. Everyone had some type of fondness of her. As everyone walked out, it felt as if she was in the wind. Maybe this was for the best. But Tails would never believe that. </p>
<p>“Thanks for everyone who came out”</p>
<p>Sonic was the one to say that because Tails couldn’t take it. He sat in his car, remembering the day she wrote that.</p>
<p>“When I commit sucide, I’ll go to Cream’s house”</p>
<p>She never said if, or maybe, she said when. This was planned, something planned for years. He felt like even if he was the best husband, he could’ve done more. He could’ve watched more movies, talked to her more, had children. But he could never do that with her. He hated the point that he could never forgive himself. The last words she said foreshadowed it.</p>
<p>“I’ll miss you, but you’ll miss me more”</p>
<p>She said stuff like this all the time. But those were her last words. It was something she wanted to do. He didn’t want her to do it but she did. At this point they were playing her favorite song. Amy was gone, and he could never get her back. But he wasn’t going to commit sucide. She wouldn’t have wanted that. She wanted him to live. She wanted to go so he could’ve lived better. It was wrong, but he knew that’s her reason. He held his chin up, and maybe it could all end.</p>
<p>“You want me to drive you home”</p>
<p>“I’m fine”</p>
<p>Sonic gave him a big hug.</p>
<p>“I love you little bro”</p>
<p>“Love you too”</p>
<p>“Keep your chin up, and remember, I will always be here”</p>
<p>“Ok”</p>
<p>They both parted ways. Sonic sat down in his car.</p>
<p>“You think he’ll be ok”</p>
<p>“He will”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be so sure”</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t off himself because Amy would’ve frowned upon it”</p>
<p>“Wow”</p>
<p>“He would’ve done anything to make her happy, and he always succeeded”</p>
<p>“Let’s hope your right”</p>
<p>Hope, that’s all they could have, hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The death of a relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The war only gets worse, and with a new discovery, it doesn’t look like it’s getting better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the shortness of the last two chapters. I wanted to finish up this little arc so that I can get back on track. Next chapter should be back to regular length.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic raced down the streets. Amy’s funeral made tails depressed. He would barely leave his house. Sonic and Shadow decided that they needed a fun movie night. Tails was pretty on board with the idea. He actually recommended watching her favorite movie franchise, final destination. </p>
<p>“Sonic”</p>
<p>Sonic pulled up to the place. It served literally everything. So he got a lot. Shadow was also there.</p>
<p>“Took you long enough”</p>
<p>“I didn’t have the luxury of a car”</p>
<p>“You the fastest thing alive”</p>
<p>Sonic rolled his eyes. They got the food and drove back. </p>
<p>“How about I race you”</p>
<p>“I am the fastest thing alive”</p>
<p>“Then let’s go”</p>
<p>Sonic raced off and Shadow blazed off. Sonic arrived first.</p>
<p>“I won”</p>
<p>“Proving that it shows you should’ve been there before me”</p>
<p>“I lost”</p>
<p>Shadow laughed. He tried to keep a bright smile on his face, but it’s hard seeing how much tails was faking his. Amy’s death wasn’t as surprising to him as it was to everyone. Shadow did honestly have his speculation that she faked it. It felt to specific. Like it was planned, and to a degree is was, but it felt that everything was to coincidental. Like how cream just happened to be on vacation while it happened and left her, usually locked door, unlocked. It felt somewhat planned. But he didn’t want to tell anyone he felt like this. It would’ve made him look like a dick.</p>
<p>“It’s time for a movie”</p>
<p>The movie went well. Tails laughed a bit, and even ate. It was nice seeing him not depressed. But even with that, shadow couldn’t shake his feeling. He had to look more into it.</p>
<p>“Hey shadow are you ok”</p>
<p>Sonic pulled him back to reality. He’d been very silent.</p>
<p>“Amy might be alive”</p>
<p>Sonic sadly smiled.</p>
<p>“Shadow, I understand what your going through, I miss her too”</p>
<p>“No I think she faked her death”</p>
<p>“Oh, shadow I don’t know”</p>
<p>“Have you ever looked at the statistics of it”</p>
<p>“I mean, it was odd that she was at cream’s house but that was her plan”</p>
<p>“But cream just happened to be on vacation”</p>
<p>“That’s also weird”</p>
<p>“And how about when her phone was tracked to be where cream was staying”</p>
<p>“Shadow, you really looked into this”</p>
<p>“Because somethings fishy about this”</p>
<p>“Well I’m tired so you look into it”</p>
<p>Sonic walked home. He never thought Shadow would care so much. But tails was depressed, and he was using this knowledge to help. Sonic could’ve helped him, but he was more worried that if tails found out, he would be even more wrecked.</p>
<p>“Bye shadow”</p>
<p>“I’ll see you in the morning”</p>
<p>Shadow ran quickly to cream’s house. He knew that if Amy was anywhere, she would be there. Plus the cream facts were pilling up. He arrived at the house. He knocked on the door. </p>
<p>“The door’s unlocked cream, it’s your house”</p>
<p>And just then, Shadow’s theory was proven right. Amy, on the other hand, didn’t know who was about to walk in. The door opened, as Amy’s entire world fell apart.</p>
<p>“You trifling little bitch”</p>
<p>(Tails’ house)</p>
<p>Tails knew she faked it. She had to, or he wanted to think so. Her location was currently at cream’s house, and someone posted on her private Twitter she forgot he had. He didn’t want to admit that he was hurting.</p>
<p>(Cream’s house)</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you’d find me”</p>
<p>“When you take your phone everywhere and forget to turn off your location”</p>
<p>“Dammit”</p>
<p>“Why did you do it”</p>
<p>“I wanted the escape”</p>
<p>“Let’s hope tails doesn’t know”</p>
<p>“I didn’t come to my funeral”</p>
<p>“He was broken, he couldn’t walk, broke down constantly, what’s wrong with you”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry”</p>
<p>“Luckily I’m not telling tails, but you will always be terrible for this”</p>
<p>He walked out. Amy, who was still shocked, was regretting this decision. She knew it would hurt tails but she underestimated the amount. This was bad.</p>
<p>(Sonic’s house 5:00 AM)</p>
<p>Sonic woke up. His chaos energy was going wild. It felt weird. He knew that not only was there a big threat with tons of energy, Shadow was mad. Sonic walked downstairs. </p>
<p>“She’s alive”</p>
<p>“What”</p>
<p>“She faked the whole thing”</p>
<p>“Oh”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna kill her”</p>
<p>“Um no”</p>
<p>His eyes turned red. Bright red. Blood red. Sonic felt the energy. He was equally as mad, and did try to stop himself from turning dark. It wasn’t easy, because the emotional turmoil he was dealing with was enough to make someone go mad.</p>
<p>“Shadow stop”</p>
<p>The energy blacked out. He looked up at sonic and then sat down. He seemed to have calmed down. </p>
<p>“Amy is not that important”</p>
<p>“Right”</p>
<p>“I got a message, from black doom, they’re coming soon”</p>
<p>“We payed them their emeralds”</p>
<p>“No you didn’t”</p>
<p>Shadow remembered that he kicked their ass but didn’t pay them. He did a lot of things that he regretted. It was less regret and more of a search for a better ending </p>
<p>“We have to get the resistance together”</p>
<p>Just then the door opened. Tails looked a lot worse then he usually did. Sonic jumped to the worse.</p>
<p>“She’s alive?”</p>
<p>He had been eavesdropping. Sonic didn’t like that he did that but he couldn’t be mad at him now.</p>
<p>“...yes”</p>
<p>Tails walked out. It felt like the end of something huge. The war was coming soon, and they hadn’t even gotten part way through.</p>
<p>“We have to go”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed the story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>